Rust
thumb|The Map of Rust. Rust is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is set in an oil yard in the middle of the desert. It is the smallest map, featuring a tall tower surrounded by open space with some cover such as containers and some pipes. The central tower has a ladder and two connecting pipes to reach the top, allowing players to see the area below. There is another elevated area in the corner by accessing the round pipeline. Behind this building is a small tunnel, one of the few areas that provide good cover from air attacks. Furthermore, the area around the tower has two hidden "tunnels", one by the ladder, and the other on the other side. They are very dark and small, and can be used by stealthy players to ambush enemies. Rust is the 'spiritual successor' to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Shipment. While the majority of Rust's layout is different, the two maps are both very small maps. This is also one of the more multiplayer-flexible maps. Almost any weapon fits into this map. Due to the small size of the map, players will spawn within close proximity to each other. Occasionally, players will spawn directly in someone else's line of sight, resulting in very quick kills. There are very few viable camping spots as most locations are exposed or easily accessible. The map is briefly seen in the final section of the single-player mission Endgame. Tips * Be careful calling in care packages, because the map is so small, it is easy for an enemy to kill you while you're waiting or retrieving it. * Try to avoid running on the middle pipe that leads to top of the map as it is very easy for players to kill you. * Placing a sentry gun at the top of the tower is useful, as the sentry gun will cover almost the entire map. * Most forms of air support will easily bombard the map due to its small size and lack of good cover. An airstrike can cover about 50% of the map's area, and the Stealth Bomber will cover even more. Due to lack of overhead cover, manually controlled killstreaks are extremely powerful. * The crates are a perfect spot to ambush an unsuspecting player. * While playing 3rd Person, if you climb to the top of the tower, you can get a bird's eye view while being fully covered. * Be aware of the sheltered area underneath the tower, it provides good concealment and several covered positions to fire from but is vulnerable to grenades. * Holding one of the covered corners is a sure-fire way to victory. The map is small, so the enemy will have to come to you via a very limited number of paths, and sticking together will prevent enemies from spawning too close or in behind. * If you go to the North-Eastern corner of the map, you can climb into the small, detached piece of pipe. This is a good spot to camp from, as it is impervious to all weapons that aren't fired directly into it. *Rust is a great map for using Akimbo with weapons such as the Vector and Mini-Uzi. Close combat situations happen all the time in Rust so you need a quick trigger finger to get a good score. *If calling in a controlled killstreak, like Chopper Gunner, it is a good idea to go prone on the top platform before calling it in because most people will not climb up there due to the lack of cover. *Stay in corners where you can easily see everyone and have lots of cover, never be somewhere where someone could sneak up on you from behind if you travel the map this will happen plenty of times. Trivia *There is a glitch on this map, that you can be IN the pipe, but still be shot. (Infinity Ward patched this glitch) *There is a crashed Sea Knight outside the map. This may be a reference to Endgame, except for the fact that Shepherd crashed in a Pavelow, not a Sea Knight. *At the end of the mission "Endgame," Rust can be seen in the background without a fence surrounding it. *There is also a flipped Zodiac near the river. *The Sea Knight outside of the map is also the exact same one from Crash from Call of Duty 4. *Outside the map there are 2 German WWII trucks from Call of Duty 2. *When traveling upriver in Spectator Mode, a small town can be found with a few building and details. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer